Amo te tanto
by Cami Rocha
Summary: TERMINADA - Ele esquece seu livro, ela o acompanha. Um beijo acontece. Mas quando as coisas parecem se encaixar tudo vira de ponta cabeça.
1. O livro de transfiguração

****

Nota da autora: Esta é uma sidestory da **Recomeço** (_fan fic_ disponível na Harryoteca). Você não precisa ler o **Recomeço** (apesar que seria bom =-=) para entender este romance, basta saber que Persephone é uma personagem nova (assim como Melane, professora de D.C.A.T.) e que Harry e Rony estão tendo aulas de **Estudo dos Trouxas** devido a uma detenção.

Sou **R/Hr** até debaixo d'água e esta é a minha primeira fic sobre os dois. Que mais? Ah, o meu Word é uma coisa muito louca. Ele troca, SEM A MINHA AUTORIZAÇÃO Merlin por Merlim e Parvati por Pavarti, então peço que **não reparem a bagunça!**

Aproveitem a leitura! =)

Capítulo Um - O livro de transfiguração

Entraram na sala comunal, vazia, por sinal. Todos estavam nos corredores fazendo um burburinho, mas ele tinha esquecido seu livro de transfiguração em cima de uma poltrona.

- Achou? – perguntou a garota.

- É eu me distraí e esqueci... – disse um pouco acanhado.

O garoto a olhou, como estava linda naquela tarde. Aproximou-se, ela deu um sorriso tímido. Estava sendo movido pela emoção. Deu mais um passo em direção a ela, colocou sua mão, que estava mais gelada que o costume, no rosto fino dela. Desta vez foi ela que aproximou. Estavam tão perto um do outro que podia sentir a respiração da garota um pouco ofegante. Inclinou a cabeça, a garota fechou os olhos e ele fez o mesmo. Os lábios encostaram. Beijavam-se apaixonadamente.

Sentia-se nas nuvens, era tudo o que mais queria em sua vida. Ela passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Já ele carinhava os longos e compridos cabelos da amada.

O mundo poderia acabar ali que morreria achando-se o homem mais feliz da face da Terra. Com a mulher que amava em seus braços, beijando apaixonadamente. Pôde sentir as mãos suadas da amada em seu pescoço, estava tão bom, senti-la como nunca ninguém havia sentido antes.

Até que sua mochila pesada, que mantia-se presa em apenas um ombro, caiu no chão. Fazendo com que a garota em seus braços se assustasse e interrompesse o beijo.

Sentiu-se pálido e o coração na boca, apenas um fio de força o sustentava em pé, cabelo em desalinho e boca entreaberta.

Ela, menos assustada do que alguns segundos antes, os olhos ligeiramente abertos, as mãos finalmente haviam parado de suar.

Olhavam-se agora, ambos constrangidos.

- Eu... Eu.. É – começou o garoto.

Ela o olhou, parecendo assustada, confusa, com o rosto vermelho.

- Eu.. – tentou continuar, mas não conseguiu.

- Eu acho que escutei alguém me chamar... – disse, envergonhada. – Mais tarde a gente se fala...

"Mas não tem ninguém aqui", ele pensou.

Virou-se rapidamente e saiu pelo buraco na parede. Ele olhou para os lados, não encontrou ninguém a não ser ele mesmo no salão comunal da Grifinória. "Eu sou um perfeito idiota", praguejou-se baixinho. Ficou alguns minutos tentando entender o que havia acontecido, foi então que verificou seu relógio e notou que estava super atrasado para a próxima aula.

Da última vez que alguém tinha chegado na aula de Poções atrasado rendeu menos 40 pontos valorosos para a Grifinória. Apanhou seu livro de Transfiguração, saiu pelo buraco e começou a correr.

Correndo, de qualquer jeito, em direção as masmorras. As escadas de Hogwarts não ajudaram muito, quando estava próximo da Ala Norte do castelo, subindo apressadamente a escadaria de pedra, ela se moveu, atrasando-o mais ainda. Depois de alguns minutos, correndo contra o tempo e pelos corredores gelados de Hogwarts, deparou-se com a enorme porta de madeira velha, com batedores pesados de ferro. Tomou um pouco de ar, bateu e logo em seguida, abriu a porta, que rangeu alto, rasgando bruscamente o silêncio.

Severo Snape olhou com certo prazer ao vê-lo chegar atrasado. O grifinório engoliu seco, todos os alunos olharam para trás, censurando-o.

- Ronald Weasley, está atrasado dezesseis minutos! Vai colocar a desculpa nas escadas? Virou rotina chegar atrasado ou é impressão minha? – perguntou, aproximando-se. – Da próxima vez será suspenso durante UMA SEMANA nas minhas aulas! – ameaçou, chegando mais perto, tanto que pôde sentir a respiração gélida do professor. – Não importam os N.O.M's , o azar será todo seu, Weasley. Sente-se!

Vasculhou toda sala, só havia lugares vagos onde os sonserinos estavam sentados. Sentou-se ao lado de Persephone, a grifinória mais sonserina que já tinha conhecido.

Acomodou-se como pôde, despejando suas coisas de qualquer jeito. Persephone olhou para ele com seus olhos azuis nublado por trás dos óculos.

Os dois tempos de Poções arrastavam-se mais do que o costume. Durante o decorrer da aula Rony teve que encarar olhares chamuscantes dos grifinórios, sentados do outro lado da classe.

Mexia desanimadamente o seu caldeirão, imaginando quanto tempo mais teria que ficar ali.

- Ronald... – sussurrou Persephone, mexendo freneticamente a poção em seu caldeirão.

Ele a olhou pelo canto do olho, sorria discretamente.

- O que você andou fazendo? – perguntou em um sussurro. - Ronald?

- Não lhe devo satisfações – respondeu, um pouco mais alto do que programara.

- Você não é tão insuportável quanto ao Potter James e aqueles outros.

__

- Aqueles outros são meus amigos! - exclamou mais baixo do que a última vez.

- Quer olhar para frente, Snape pode perceber...

O tempo todo ela falava, concentrando-se em seu caldeirão. Já ele olhava para Persephone, sem se preocupar com o malvado professor e sua poção fedida.

- É estranho olhar para frente sendo que estou falando com você.

- Então trate de se acostumar.

- Weasley, por que não está mexendo sua poção? Quer perder mais pontos?

Ele se endireitou e começou a mexer a Poção para Animar que havia começado na aula anterior, corretamente. Depois de alguns minutos, ela voltou a falar.

- Sou uma excelente observadora.

Rony suspirou. Snape começou a falar, aproveitando, virou para trás, varreu a sala com seus olhos e não encontrou Hermione. "Onde ela se enfiou?", perguntou a ele mesmo.

Finalmente, depois de seu experimento ter ficado mais grosso do que previsto, Snape anunciou o fim da aula. Levantou-se um pouco estabanado, colocou a poção de qualquer jeito em um frasco, não se importando se ela lhe escorria pelos dedos, passando pelo pulso e sujando a manga de seu uniforme. Queria ver Hermione novamente. Meteu o vidro e o caldeirão um pouco sujo, já que o feitiço de limpeza não havia dado certo muito certo. Colocou a mochila no ombro esquerdo e encaminhou-se para a porta. Esbarrando em algumas mesas e alunos que se arrumavam para sair dali. Quando já estava na porta sentiu alguém puxando bruscamente suas vestes.

- Hey, não vai me esperar mesmo?- brincou, Harry.

- Estou com pressa – respondeu restrito, caminhando para fora da classe.

- O que há com você?

- Do que está falando?

Harry levantou as mãos para o alto.

- Vem, vamos para aula de Transfiguração – chamou Harry, puxando para esquerda.

- Não, eu não vou.

- Como, _não_ vai? – disse, arrastando Rony de qualquer jeito. – Você me diz que esqueceu um livro no salão comunal, Hermione vai junto. Ela falta na aula e você chega atrasado. O que foi? Brigaram?

- Não posso te explicar agora, tenho que ir atrás dela – disse, acelerando o passo, tentando livrar-se do companheiro.

Harry percebendo tudo, tratou de alcançar Rony e o prensou na parede.

-_ O que está havendo? O que você tem? Onde está Mione?_

Ele o empurrou amigavelmente e correu em direção as escadas. Nem ele sabia para onde suas pernas o levavam, no caminho topou com vários alunos do terceiro ano, que subiam as escadas em direção à sala de Poções.

A mochila parecia estar mais pesada, mas ele prosseguia. Entrou mais uma vez no salão comunal, largou sua mala de qualquer jeito em uma das poltronas. Subiu a escada que levava até o dormitório feminino. Olhou em todas as portas até que na última do corredor escuro havia uma placa escrito "5º ano letivo". Com o coração palpitando e respiração ofegante, abriu a porta sem ao menos bater. Não havia ninguém lá. Fechou a porta, sua busca estava apenas no começo.

Rony procurou Hermione por todos os lugares que conhecia. Não ligava o falo de não ter assistido a última aula, de estar correndo pelos corredores, não se importava com a possibilidade de perder mais pontos para Grifinória, ficar suspenso, ser levado para diretoria. O que importava era achar Hermione, coisa que ele não estava conseguindo. Já era quase cinco horas da tarde, dali alguns minutos todos seriam dispensados. Tomou o rumo para a biblioteca, novamente. Segundo lugar que havia procurado. Ela não estava lá. Com tristeza, voltou para a Ala Sul, onde eram as acomodações da Grifinória.

Consultou o relógio, cinco e meia. Assim que chegou avistou Gina. Tentou passar despercebido mas ela já vinha em sua direção.

- Rony – chamou a irmã.

- Gina, não quero falar agora.

Ele se surpreendeu quando a irmã não o encheu de perguntas como de costume. Subindo a escada, percebeu o quão estava suado e cansado. Abriu a porta do seu dormitório desejando imensamente um banho frio. Entrou no quarto, dirigindo-se para o seu baú.

- Rony – disse a voz familiar de Harry.

- Nossa, nem tinha visto você aí.

Harry estava sentado em cima de sua cama, com uma cara estranha. Ele começou a encará-lo. Rony olhou nos olhos de seu amigo, de certa forma, não queria contar o estava se passando.

- Você viu Hermione? – perguntou Rony, apanhando alguma coisa no baú.

- Quer fazer o favor de olhar pra mim – pediu Harry.

Ele se levantou e fechou a porta, porque Rony havia largado aberta.

- Eu _beijei_ Hermione – contou.

Harry o encarou de forma estranha.

- Você o quê?

- Beijei Hermione. Ela saiu e foi embora, procurei por todos os cantos mas não sei onde ela foi parar – contou, apressadamente.

Harry o olhava com os olhos arregalados. Balançou a cabeça e finalmente sorriu.

- Eu realmente não tenho palavras.

- Nem eu – concordou, sentando-se na cama de Harry. – O que eu fiz de errado? Se ela não tivesse gostado teria me chutado, empurrado, xingado. Mas ela... Ela ficou me olhando daquele jeito e disse, sei lá... Falou que alguém estava a chamando e foi embora. Achei que ela estaria na aula do Snape, mas não estava! Por que ela não me chutou, esmurrou? Ela apenas deu às costas e foi embora, sem dizer uma palavra!

- Ela também não assistiu a última aula... – contou Harry, sentando-se de frente para Rony.

- E agora, o que eu faço?

- Rony, se ela não tivesse gostado ela não teria correspondido ou algo parecido, mas ela não fez. Ela deve ter gostado.

- Então por que saiu inventando uma desculpa esparramada?

- Deve ter se sentido confusa, eu não sei.

Rony se esparramou na cama, encarando o teto, praguejando-se infinitamente.

- Eu não deveria ter feito isso...

- Não seja bobo, seu louco. Logo ela aparece e vocês conversam. Agora... Vai tomar um banho, você está fedendo! – disse ele rindo.

Rony levantou e arrancou a parte de cima do uniforme suado e jogou na cara de Harry.

- Eu estou o quê? – perguntou, tampando a respiração de Harry com a sua camiseta fedorenta. – O quê, não estou te ouvindo?

Harry produzia sons abafados e ele se divertia muito.

- Okay, eu tenho piedade, coisa que você não tem, quando chega dos treinos de quadribol e esfrega suas meias no meu nariz.

- Vai ter revanche! – gritou Harry, quando Rony saía do quarto.

Rony e Harry desceram para o jantar. Mas Hermione não apareceu em nenhum momento. Harry tentou tranqüiliza-lo, porque Virgínia também não estava presente, poderiam estar conversando. Mesmo assim, Ronald permaneceu ansioso.


	2. Engano

****

Capítulo Dois - Engano

__

"O segundo que antecede um beijo. A palavra que destrói o amor. Quando tudo ainda está inteiro, no instante que desmoronou" - Cuide bem do seu amor, Paralamas do Sucesso.

A verdade foi que Rony não conseguiu dormir. Ficou pensando onde Hermione estaria, em tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele naquele ano. Fugiu dela o tempo todo, por causa de Harry, por causa da amizade que tinha com Hermione, por causa de seu orgulho ferido e coração partido.

Parvati Patil foi uma válvula de escape. Aproximando-se de Patil pôde esquecer um pouco a morena clara que havia roubado seu coração há tempos. Parvati era uma garota inteligente, com senso de humor, ria das suas piadas e isso deixava Rony feliz. Hermione sempre ficava em seu pé, censurando-o, coisa que Parvati não costumava fazer. Mas depois daquele beijo tudo havia mudado. O vulcão que tinha sido acalmado voltara à erupção, deixando Rony quente e angustiante por dentro. Apaixonado. Extremamente apaixonado. Mais do que foi um dia, mais do que tudo. Ele queria beijá-la e abraçá-la, mostrar a todos que Hermione era a sua garota.

Desceu para o café da manhã sozinho. Atrasou-se um pouco na hora do banho, pediu que Harry fosse na frente. Foi até bom, porque pôde colocar as idéias em ordem, ou ao menos tentar.

Avistou a mesa da Grifinória, lá estava Hermione. Conversando alguma coisa com Gina. Parecia um pouco melancólica. Ficou olhando de longe, até que Hermione notou seus olhares indiscretos. Se ele estivesse mais perto poderia ter visto o rosto de Hermione ficar levemente vermelho. Por fim, chegou a mesa, sentou-se e cumprimentou todos. A garota ficou visivelmente constrangida com a presença do ruivo e não olhou e nem lhe direcionou a palavra. Levantou depois de alguns minutos e saiu da mesa rapidamente.

- O que Hermione tem? – perguntou Neville. – Ficou estranha de repente...

Rony ameaçou levantar para ir atrás dela mas Harry segurou o braço do amigo discretamente.

E assim foi a semana toda. Ele a procurava mas ela sempre andava acompanhada do monitor Filipe Patriani, mesmo com as indiretas de Rony ele não saía de perto e ele sofria com isso. Parecia tudo tão claro, perfeito. Mas Hermione fugia, sempre com sucesso. Rony estava certo que Patriani ficava perto da garota a pedido dela e isso o deixava terrivelmente louco.

Mas foi num sábado, faltavam alguns minutos para o anoitecer, que milagrosamente viu Hermione sozinha voltando da cabana de Hagrid.

- Eu acho que você consegue conversar com ela agora, Rony – disse Harry, que estava ao seu lado. Iriam visitar, Hagrid. – Boa sorte!

Harry se virou e caminhou rapidamente de volta ao castelo. Hermione ainda não tinha visto que caminhava em direção a Rony. Ela estava observando um livro distraidamente. Caminhava em direção a ela com o coração saltitando. Finalmente ela percebeu que não estava sozinha no jardim de Hogwarts. Parou de caminhar e encarou Rony com um olhar desesperador. Ronald chegou perto dela com um certo alívio.

- Será que podemos conversar? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Rony... Nós sempre conversamos – disse ela, caminhando novamente. Ele andou e se pôs na frente de Hermione, fazendo com que ela parasse os seus passos apressados.

- Por que está fugindo de mim deste jeito?

- Não estou fugindo de você, apenas estou com pressa.

- Ah, então você vive com pressa agora...

Hermione procurava não olhar muito para Rony.

- Hermione, por que está fazendo isso comigo? Por que não conversamos?

- Não estou fazendo nada, isso é coisa da sua cabeça – ela respondeu.

- Será que pedir pra você me olhar um pouco é muito?

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou alguns instantes para o garoto.

- Hermione... Eu gosto muito de você. Acho que até mais do que eu penso, do que eu sinto... E depois daquele beijo eu percebi que... Simplesmente eu preciso ter você, não como amiga. Como a minha garota, dizer pra todo mundo que você é a minha... Eu quero ter você ao meu lado e...

- Rony, isso foi um engano – interrompeu ela. – As pessoas cometem enganos e esse foi um deles. Eu não deveria ter beijado você. Isso... É, foi um engano...

- Como assim? – perguntou perplexo.

- Foi errado, eu não queria ter causado este transtorno.

- Mas não foi um transtorno! – exclamou, um pouco nervoso.

- Pra você não, mas para mim foi. Eu poderia ter evitado este constrangimento todo, mas às vezes as pessoas erram... E eu lamento que tenha errado daquele jeito, ter errado com você – contou, com uma voz trêmula.

- Isso não é verdade – falou, desacreditando nas coisas que havia ouvido.

- Eu sinto muito... – desculpou-se.

O sol havia se posto e se, ainda houvesse um fino raio de sol, Rony poderia ter notado que Hermione, tinha os olhos marejados.

- Não, você não sente – discordou.

Ele se virou e caminhou para o castelo, rápido, não queria que ela o alcançasse, mas ela o alcançou.

- Rony – disse ela colocando a mão no ombro dele.

- Não me toque.

- Eu sabia que você não entenderia.

- Eu não entendo mesmo! Não quero entender. E também quero que o mundo se exploda! – exclamou alto. – Eu achei que você gostasse de mim também. Depois de toda aquela coisa com a Parvati e a Persephone. Depois das nossas conversas, do beijo, você vem com essa pra cima de mim.

- Eu não tive a intenção – explicou-se.

- Ah, você não tinha? Imagine se você tivesse! Este tempo todo praticamente cuidando da minha vida e você NÃO TINHA A INTENÇÃO! – gritou as últimas palavras.

- Por favor, Rony!

- Não me peça nada, você não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo, de fazer isso com ninguém! Quem tem que pedir alguma coisa aqui sou eu. Se for um pouco humana, fique longe de mim – advertiu ele, muito nervoso, contendo bravamente as lágrimas.

- Você está fantasiando.

- Não, você me deixou fantasiar. O culpado disso tudo não sou eu nem Parvati, é você. Você! Não venha atrás de mim...

Ele correu em direção ao castelo, tudo o que queria era não conversar com ninguém. Ficar sozinho, mas isso era um pouco difícil. Por sorte, o salão comunal encontrava-se vazio. Geralmente todos costumavam ficar no salão àquele horário, mas ele teve sorte e só havia alguns alunos, que conhecia só de vista. Entrou no quarto e bateu a porta. Lá estava Harry, sentado na cama, lendo um livro. Logo percebeu que Rony estava extremamente nervoso e não ousou em perguntar nada. Simas e Neville olharam para Rony também.

- Então, Simas... Vamos, lá fora porque aqui está muito quente – falou Neville e Simas, concordou rapidamente.

- Você vem, Harry? – perguntou Simas.

Harry olhou para Rony, que arrancava os sapatos de forma bruta. Ele deu sinal que iria depois. Assim, Neville e Simas se retiraram do aposento. Rony olhou para o amigo que estava muito vermelho.

- Me lembre de nunca mais beijar uma garota – disse Rony. – Sabe, ela teve coragem de dizer que foi um engano. Eu não entendo, Harry! Não entendo depois de tudo, tudo! ela me fala isso!

- Tá, Rony. Belo teatro, você conseguiu até com que os garotos saíssem do quarto. Me assustou um pouco. Agora me conte a verdade, como é que foi? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Harry, está é a verdade! – contou ele, frustado. Harry ficou encarando Rony, incrédulo.

- Harry, pare de me olhar assim. Ela disse um monte de coisas, eu fiquei tão nervoso que nem ouvi direito. Falou que eu fiquei fantasiando. Que ela sente muito! Sente muito uma ova!

- Eu não acredito... Ela parecia gostar de você. Depois do baile que você foi com a Parvati e...

- Hermione é uma falsa, isso é o que ela é!

- Mas você falou o que para ela?

- Eu fiz um papel de idiota, preferia dançar com vestido de mulher na frente da Sonserina inteira só de lembrar! Eu disse a verdade, e ela... Ela brincou comigo o tempo todo.

- Deve ter alguma coisa por trás disso, Rony – desconfiou Harry.

- Não há nada para se desconfiar – respondeu, deitado em sua cama. – Pra que ela iria mentir? O que ela ia ganhar? Ela deve estar rindo agora...

- Conheço Hermione, deve ter falado isso da boca pra fora. Tem alguma coisa nesta história, ela é bastante insegura e você sabe disso.

- Se ela fosse tão insegura assim não teria feito o que fez. 'Pera aí... Você está apoiando ela?

- Não, eu estou querendo te alertar que ela deve ter fortes motivos para falar estas coisas.

- Foi um engano... Realmente foi mesmo – disse Rony.

Ainda deitado, virou o rosto para outro lado. Uma lágrima teimosa, que Rony segurava fazia tempo, finalmente escorreu. Ronald pôde sentir o gosto salgado da desilusão. Hermione tinha estraçalhado o seu coração e depois pisado em cima.

Rony estava certo, depois de ter se desligado um pouco de Hermione, ela tinha ataques de ciúme. Perguntava o que ele estava fazendo, com quem conversava. Tanto que mostrou visivelmente quando não foi convidada para o Baile de Mascarás que aconteceu em dezembro. Hermione ficou sabendo que Rony iria com Pavarti e demonstrou tristeza, isso fez que Rony alimentasse as suas esperanças, que agora haviam sido despedaçadas em pedaços indivisíveis. Nada seria como antes.

N/A: A-há! Nem tudo na vida dão flores! O Rony entrou pelo cano... Coitado!


	3. Poderia ser mais difícil?

****

Capítulo três – Poderia ser mais difícil?

__

You left me with goodbye and open arms  
(Você me deixou com um adeus e braços abertos)

A cut so deep I don't deserve  
(Um corte tão fundo, eu não mereço)

Tristemente, mais um dia amanheceu. Como ele queria dormir e nunca mais acordar, nunca mais ver o rosto de Hermione, nunca mais sentir seu coração apertado, só dormir. Morrer. Seu coração, partido, batia fraquinho, como se não tivesse mais razão de continuar a pulsar. Harry e Rony estavam a caminho do Salão Principal.

Não tinha visto Hermione, era um alívio. Ele ainda amava, isso fazia com que se odiasse ainda mais. Harry falava mas ele não prestava muita atenção, às vezes concordava, às vezes descordava, mas não pronunciava nenhuma palavra. Falar para quê? Tinha medo que, junto com as palavras, algumas lágrimas que não terminou de derramar saíssem junto. Rony odiava chorar. Chorar quase sempre é ruim e, depois, seus olhos permaneciam vermelhos e ardiam levemente. Se pudesse segurar, segurava. Por mais difícil que fosse, por mais sufocante, doloroso, ficava firme, igual uma rocha. Já havia chorado naquele ano, pela mesma razão, por Hermione, na frente de Harry. Estava triste daquele jeito por causa de Hermione e alguns dias antes estava radiante por causa dela. Aquele misto de tristeza e felicidade produzidos por uma só pessoa, a qual, por mais que quisesse, ainda era a dona de seus pensamentos. Sentou-se à mesa, tomou seu suco sem animação. "Ânimo pra quê?", pensou ele, "Está tudo uma droga mesmo."

_You were always invincible in my eyes  
(Você sempre foi invencível nos meus olhos)_

The only thing against us now is time  
(A única coisa que nos importa agora é o tempo)

Como se percebesse, olhou para a enorme porta do Salão Principal. Lá estava Hermione, linda como sempre. Como era horrível sentir seu coração reprimindo-se dentro do peito. Estava acompanhada de Gina, sua irmã mais nova. Hermione tinha um rosto melancólico. Mesmo assim, com aparência tristonha, não deixava de ser bonita. Uma beleza simples, nada de extravagância. Talvez pela simplicidade, Rony se deixou enamorar por ela.

__

Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,  
(Poderia ser mais difícil? Dizer adeus e sem você)

Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true  
(Poderia ser mais difícil? Te ver ir embora, enfrentar a verdade)

If I only had one more day  
(Se eu tivesse mais um dia...)

Sentou-se à mesa, na sua frente. Rony evitou como pôde, assim como ela, havia lhe evitado os dias anteriores. Encarar Hermione era reviver todos os momentos, encarar a verdade. A desilusão, as palavras que quebraram seu coração e esperança. Ver e não poder ter. Rir para não chorar.

__

I lie down and blind myself with laughter  
(Eu me deito e me cego de rir)

A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing  
(Uma rápida arrumada de esperança é o que eu preciso)

And now I wish that I could turn back the hours  
(E agora eu queria poder voltar no tempo)

But I know I just don't have the power  
(Mas sei que eu não tenho esse poder)

Levantou-se com tanta grosseria que seu suco de abóbora se espalhou sobre a mesa. Não podia ficar ali. Quanto mais Hermione mais sofrimento. Resmungou alguma coisa, um pedido de desculpa. Mas nem ele entendeu as palavras tímidas que saíram de sua boca. Rapidamente deixou o Salão, pensou ter ouvido a voz de Harry e torceu para que ele não o seguisse.

Talvez se voltasse no tempo, se tivesse feito as coisas certas. Conquistado Hermione ou não ter se iludido com os ciúmes dela. Mas ele não podia. E a sensação de impotência o atormentava.

__

Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,  
(Poderia ser mais difícil? Dizer adeus e sem você)

Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true  
(Poderia ser mais difícil? Te ver ir embora, enfrentar a verdade)

If I only had one more day  
(Se eu tivesse mais um dia...)

Aquela conversa, as palavras de Hermione ecoavam na sua cabeça. Foi um adeus, nunca mais seria a mesma coisa. Tudo tinha acabado. Amizade e a esperança de ter um futuro ao seu lado.

__

I'd jump at the chance  
(Eu pularia na chance)

We'd drink and we'd dance  
(Nós beberíamos e dançaríamos)

and I'd listen close to your every word,  
(E eu prestaria atenção em cada palavra sua)

As if it's your last, I know it's your last,  
(Como se fossem suas últimas, eu sei que são as últimas)

Cause today, oh, you're gone  
(Porque hoje você ser foi)

A primeira aula seria de Herbologia. Estava tão frio do lado de fora das estufas. Talvez se concentrasse no frio os pensamentos dolorosos congelariam junto com os flocos de neves que caíam.

__

Could it be any harder… Could it be any harder  
(Poderia ser mais difícil?... Poderia ser mais difícil?...)

Could it be any harder, to live long life, without you  
(Poderia ser mais difícil? Viver uma longa vida sem você)

Could it be any harder, I'm not alone, I'm not alone  
(Poderia ser mais difícil? Eu não estou sozinho, eu não estou sozinho)

Por muitas vezes imaginou sua vida com ela. Queria viver ao seu lado, havia dito isso... Na noite anterior, na despedida frustada e dolorosa. Poderia ser um exagero mas ver e sentir sua presença, sem poder tocar, beijar... Amar sem ser amado. Uma vida sem ela.

__

Like sand on my feet

(Como areia nos meus pés)  
The smell of sweet perfume

(O aroma de um doce perfume)  
You stick to me forever, baby  
(Você fica comigo pra sempre, garota)

Não poder ficar com Hermione era difícil aceitar. Se soubesse que tudo ficaria assim não teria dito nada, teria reprimido seus sentimentos. Afinal, passara dois anos fazendo isso.

__

And I wish you didn't go,  
(E eu queria que você não fosse)

I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go away  
(Eu queria que você não fosse embora)

To touch you again,  
(Pra te tocar novamente)

With life in your hands,  
(Com vida nas suas mãos)

Ele não queria que ela fosse embora de sua vida daquela forma. Ou melhor, ela continuaria presente, mas não como gostaria.

__

It couldn't be any harder...harder...harder

(Não poderia ser mais difícil, difícil)

Não poderia ser pior. Não poderia ser mais doloroso e penoso.... Não poderia ser mais difícil. 


	4. Flagrante

****

Capítulo quatro – Flagrante

No frio e sozinho, olhou para o lado e viu Hermione caminhando em sua direção. O que faria agora? "Fugir", pensou. Mesmo tomado pelo desejo, acompanhou-a com os olhos, não queria conversar mas fugir não seria uma bela atitude.

Ela ficou ao seu lado, parada, sem dizer nada. Pareciam dois estranhos. Estranhos.

- Rony... – murmurou e ele não respondeu. - Eu... Existem coisas que você não sabe...

- Então está aqui para me contar?

- Não...

- Então vá embora – disse com frieza. – Não quero conversar, aliás, não há muito o que falar com você.

- Você está enganado!

- Você deixou me enganar...

- Eu queria que ficasse tudo bem entre nós – disse, posicionando-se à sua frente. Como era difícil encará-la.

- Está _tudo bem _entre nós – mentiu sarcasticamente.

- Não, Rony, não está tudo bem.

- Sabe... Onde você quer chegar com esta conversa? Quer me ver se arrastando...

- Quer me deixar falar?! – interrompeu, nervosa.

- Não! Falar o quê, Hermione? O "blá blá blá" de sempre? Frases feitas? Não estou com saco e nem humor para isso.

- Você não pode falar assim deste jeito, não sabe o que se passa! Eu tenho os meus motivos e não quero que fique este clima chato entre nós...

- Quer tudo volte ao normal? Isso é impossível.

- Rony, eu não estou te reconhecendo.

- Pensei que te conhecia também... Caí do pégasus.

- Eu já disse, tenho os meus motivos.

- E quais são eles? - ela hesitou em falar. Rony percebera que ela tinha os olhos vermelhos, estava chorando. – Não _existem_ motivos!

- Não duvide dos meus sentimentos! – soluçou Hermione.

- NÃO DUVIDE DOS MEUS SENTIMENTOS!

- Ora, ora, ora... Vejam só, os amiguinhos brigando... Não sabia que a Perfeita Granger brigava, mas que surpresa! – falou Persephone, aproximando-se.

Pela primeira vez na vida gostou que Persephone invadisse a conversa.

- Ih, Ronald... O que você fez para a Perfeita? – continuou com um sorriso malicioso. – Ela está chorando. Oh, eu vivo dizendo, Perfeita Granger, nem tudo na vida são flores...

- Será que você pode me dar um minuto de paz? – disse Hermione furiosamente.

Hermione e Gina, junto com boa parte da Grifinória, não gostavam de Persephone. Rony só falava com ela porque estavam no mesmo grupo de trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas.

- Teremos aula de Herbologia, _monitora_, se você não sabe. Ai, que enganei de novo, você é a Perfeitinha Granger, a número um! – caçou, rindo bastante.

Agora mais alunos se dirigiam para onde estavam, inclusive a professora Sprout. Hermione enxugou as lágrimas rapidamente. Persephone puxou Rony para um canto bem longe dos olhos chorosos de Hermione.

- Hoje, depois das aulas, no mesmo lugar de sempre.

- Eu não vou ensaiar hoje.

- O que aconteceu? Nem sei por que perguntei, não vai responder mesmo...

- Ainda bem que você sabe.

- Também não faço questão de suas briguinhas amorosas com a Granger. Você não pode faltar! Todos estarão lá, e _você_ também! – falou rudemente. – Tem que aprender a não misturar os seus problemas com os problemas da escola, está me entendendo?

- Não estou misturando, Persephone. E não quero que você me de ordens!

- Tá, tá, tá, Ronald. Esteja lá!

- E se não estiver?

- Te quebro a cara – respondeu sorrindo.

Ele também não pôde deixar de sorrir. Com os outros do grupo do qual os dois faziam parte Persephone procurava ser agradável, mas com Rony chegava a ser um pouco simpática. Harry se aproximou dos dois.

- Bom dia, Potter James! – exclamou Persephone sorrindo.

Harry a odiava e muitas vezes discutira com Rony, por ter segredinhos com ela. Rony tinha explicado, tudo o que falava com a garota era sobre o trabalho, nada além disso. Mas parecia que ninguém entendia.

Persephone chamava Harry de "Potter James" por causa de um filme trouxa que fazia muito sucesso e Rony nunca tinha ouvido falar. Um tal de James Bond. Assim como Persephone, a Sonserina e, principalmente, Malfoy, aderiram ao novo apelido de Harry.

- Rony, vamos – disse ele ignorando a presença da garota.

- Eu já estou saindo, Potter James. Não consigo ficar no mesmo lugar quando está por dentro, o ambiente começa ficar perigoso e ainda não quero morrer. Tenha cuidado Ronald, o Lord das Trevas pode se enganar e matar você em vez do Potter James – disse ela caminhando em direção as estufas.

- Hermione tem razão sobre esta garota.

- Hermione não, Harry – pediu Rony.

- Ela veio atrás de você... O que aconteceu?

- Começou a falar coisas sem nexo e ficou chorando – contou, caminhando para a estufa.

- E você?

- Ela disse que tinha os seus motivos, e todo aquele "blá blá blá", quando alguém te dá um fora e vem consertar o que não tem conserto...

- Você ainda gosta dela, Rony.

- Não precisa me lembrar. Já sinto o suficiente.

- A convivência com Persephone anda te fazendo mal... O que é este tal trabalho que nunca acaba?

- Você sabe que não posso contar... Enfeitiçou o pessoal, não tem como você ficar sabendo.

Entraram na estufa, estava bem mais agradável.

- Ainda vou descobrir o que está por trás disso...

- De quê?

- De tudo, Hermione e o segredinho daquela insuportável.

- Não tem nada o que descobrir sobre a Hermione...

As semanas passaram rapidamente, para a surpresa de Rony. Não falou mais com Hermione mas ainda andavam juntos. Rony, Harry e Hermione, o famoso trio de Hogwarts.

Assim que podia, deixava os dois e ia para o campo de quadribol. Ninguém costumava ir para lá, só as pessoas que faziam parte do time para treinar e quando havia os jogos. Estava sentado na arquibancada, olhando o chão, muito longe, até que sentiu alguém lhe cutucar as costas. Era Pavarti, bastante agasalhada. Ainda era inverno e nas arquibancadas fazia um frio imenso.

- Olá, Rony. Deu para andar sozinho agora?

- É, né...

- Você tem andado muito estranho este mês... Aliás, você, Harry e Hermione. O que acontece?

- Nada demais – mentiu.

- Ah... Entendo, perfeitamente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Te seguindo, oras! – respondeu sorrindo.

Ele sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Pavarti se aproximou de repente, fazendo-o recuar discretamente para trás. Ela andava em sua direção com o olhar fixo, chegou um momento que não havia espaço para recuar.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou, inocentemente.

- Não sei... – respondeu, ficando levemente vermelha.

Aquela aproximação estava sendo um pouco constrangedora. Pavarti estava um pouco arrumada para quem estava seguindo Rony. Aliás, ele reparou que estava mais arrumada que de costume. Ela era o inverso de Hermione. Pavarti sempre andava arrumada, cabelo impecável, perfumada, usava brincos, anéis. Nada muito exagerado. Já Hermione não se preocupava tanto como as outras meninas com a aparência, mesmo assim, não deixava de ser bonita.

- Pavarti... – sussurrou.

Tocou o rosto da garota, que estava bastante gelado. Ventava bastante mas Rony já tinha se acostumando.

- Você está gelada – continuou ele. – Vamos ir embora daqui.

- Não, eu não quero ir. Vim aqui para te dizer uma coisa e eu gosto de ficar perto de você, Rony.

Sem saber por que, Rony puxou Pavarti pela cintura, fazendo com que o nariz gelado e um pouco vermelho dela tocasse o seu. Ela pareceu um pouco assustada mas não se mexeu. Olhava para Rony firmemente, como se soubesse o que ele faria. Ele, iludido por Hermione e seduzido pelos lábios de Pavarti, sem pensar, beijou-a.

Pavarti se entregou ao beijo. Faziam movimentos rápidos e as mãos da garota corriam livremente pelas costas de Rony. Beijo intenso, sufocante. Já sem fôlego, Pavarti, devagarinho, recuou e sorriu. Ela o abraçou e tornou a beijá-lo. Parecia que tinha medo que tudo se acabasse, que alguém ali iria morrer. Mas ele não parava, acompanhava a garota em seus movimentos, um tanto desesperados e talvez, apaixonados.Rony ouviu alguém subir as escadas correndo mas não ligou. Beijar Pavarti, estava tão bom. Talvez fosse Lilá ou Harry que estava subindo. Os passos pararam, assim como os dois interromperam o beijo, e começaram outro em seguida. Desta vez foi Rony que parou, Pavarti o deixava sem fôlego e a abraçou. "Será que isso é certo?", ele se perguntou, abraçando-a. Foi neste instante que abriu os olhos.

Era Hermione, o rosto um tanto pálido, a mão na boca, olhando espantada para os dois.

****

N/A: Ooooops!!! O Rony só entra em fria mesmo! Eu sou **má...!**


	5. Revelações

****

Capítulo cinco – Revelações

A única pessoa que não poderia ter presenciado a troca de beijos vinha assistindo tudo. Hermione olhava de um jeito estranho para Rony, um olhar decepcionado e espantado.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, parecia chorar. Rony estava um tanto longe e não tinha certeza se ela chorava ou não. Parou de abraçar Pavarti, que não entendeu nada, estava de costas para Hermione. Ela se virou e avistou Hermione, que agora andava para trás.

- Olá – disse Pavarti acanhada.

__

- Rony... Como você é falso!

- Do que está falando, Mione? – perguntou Pavarti, que se aproximava.

- Eu posso explicar – disse Rony, a voz um pouco trêmula.

- Ah... Pode? – disse Pavarti, virando-se para Rony.

- Não ouse a falar comigo... Seu, seu, seu...SUJO, MENTIROSO! Me _desculpe_, Pavarti, não queria atrapalhar o _romance_ de vocês dois – e saiu correndo.

Rony ameaçou em correr atrás mas devia explicações para Pavarti.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, parecendo braba.

- Eu também não sei.

- Você tem algo com Hermione?

- Não.

- Então por que ela fez aquela ceninha?

- Eu também não sei!

- Como não sabe? Não me faça de idiota!

- Não sei o que ela queria comigo. Não falo com Hermione desde janeiro, estamos quase em março!

- Por quê?

- Por uma série de coisas, que já estavam quase sendo esquecidas... Uma longa história.

- Por que não me conta?

- Porque não sei se vai gostar da história. É um tanto complicado e... Não quero lembrar tudo de novo.

- Trate de lembrar! - impôs Pavarti.

- Vamos para o castelo, já está esfriando demais... Eu conto com calma.

Ele estendeu a mão para Pavarti, que hesitou mas pegou na mão e apertou firmemente.

Seguiram para as acomodações da Grifinória, arrancando olhares curiosos, afinal estavam de mãos dadas. Rony estava confuso, estava encrencado. Assim que Parvati soubesse de tudo simplesmente arrancaria os seus olhos, faria um escândalo no meio de todos. Ele não queria magoar Parvati, muito menos Hermione.

Ela falou a senha rapidamente e parecia que o salão comunal estava mais cheio do que o costume. Todos miraram o casal. Ele procurava Hermione com os olhos mas acho sua irmã olhando desesperadamente para os dois.

- Vem, todo mundo tá olhando... – disse Rony, baixinho. Arrastou Pavarti para um canto, longe dos olhares curiosos. Assim que sentaram, Rony viu sua irmã correndo em sua direção.

- Rony, eu preciso muito falar com você – anunciou Gina, ignorando a presença de Pavarti.

- Agora não dá, eu preciso falar com...

- Não, não, não. O que tenho que falar é mais importante. Parvati, me desculpa... É que... São assuntos de família, você tem que entender – explicou-se Gina.

- Depois eu falo com você – respondeu Rony. – Vamos, aqui não vai dar pra conversar mesmo! – levantou-se. – Vem, Parvati...

- Ronald Weasley! – chamou Gina bem alto.

Ele saiu arrastando Parvati pelo braço e ignorando sua irmã.

- Rony, acho que você deveria falar com a sua irmã...

- Se não conversamos agora, nunca mais, você entende?

- Sim – compreendeu, Parvati.

Rony, que segurava a mão de Parvati, levava-a para a sala que costumava a fazer seu trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas. Andavam tão depressa que ele ofegava baixinho. Quando estavam próximo, depararam-se com Harry, parecendo aflito.

- Rony, preciso falar com você – disse Harry, não deixando de olhar as mãos entrelaçadas de Rony e Pavarti.

- Eu não posso, tenho um assunto... Tenho que falar com Parvati agora – respondeu um pouco envergonhado.

- Parvati – falou Harry, encarando-a. – Eu _realmente_ preciso falar com o Rony. Vocês terão tempo de conversar, namorar... _Discutir a relação_.

- Não existe relação, Harry... Depois eu te procuro, Rony – disse ela, aproximou-se do ruivo e deu-lhe um selinho em seus lábios.

Rony, que não esperava, ficou sem ação e Harry extremamente vermelho. Depois de Parvati sumir de vista, Harry puxou Rony em um canto e disparou a falar.

__

- Você está namorando a Patil?

- Não...

- Então o que foi _isso?_ – perguntou, atônito.

- Eu não sei...

- Primeiro está um falatório na salão comunal que vocês estão namorando, Hermione vem falar comigo desesperada...

- Hermione? – interrompeu Rony.

- Hermione veio falar comigo desesperada – disse novamente, ignorando o amigo -, dizendo que gostava de você. Eu fiquei muito feliz. Contei que você costumava ficar nas arquibancadas no campo de quadribol. Depois de algum tempo ela volta mais desesperada ainda, viu você e a...

"Isso não está acontecendo comigo!", pensou Rony. Como aquilo era possível?!

Ele não sabia o que falava, o que deveria fazer, como deveria agir. Sua mente era uma confusão enorme e turbilhões de pensamentos a bagunçavam ainda mais.

- Você tem o poder de estragar as coisas, hein – caçoou Harry.

- Hermione é louca... Ela fez um escândalo, não gosta de mim, isso é obsessão dela!

- Às vezes eu tenho vontade de arremessar um balaço nesta sua cabeça! Ela gosta muito de você, Rony... Estou falando sério. Fez tudo isso para poupar Parvati, que parece ter algum sentimento por você... Ela quis respeitá-la porque falou dos sentimentos primeiro – explicou Harry.

- Isso não tem justificativa. É muito fácil fazer isso... Não acredito mais nela, Harry... Não quero acreditar. Me dá um pé na bunda e depois vem com estas conversar pra cima de nós dois.

- Hermione foi verdadeira comigo, os sentimentos...

- Harry, não fale idiotices – interrompeu Rony. – Os meus sentimentos? Não contam? Na hora de ela falar que foi um engano não se importou nem um pouco com isso!

- Rony...

- Rony? Você sempre está do lado dela, está é a grande verdade – falou, cruzando os braços.

- Não estou do lado de ninguém, só que vocês realmente se gostam.

- Não sei se gosto mais dela – mentiu o ruivo.

- Está escrito na sua testa "Eu amo a Hermione"! Acho que você está sendo um tremendo babaca, mais do que já é! – falou sorrindo. – Agora, você tem que ver... Falar com a Pavarti.

- Hermione acha que sou uma droga de um cachorro trouxa, só ela fazer sinal que vou correndo atrás dela! É muito fácil colocar a culpa nos outros, é muito fácil mesmo. Por que ela não disse logo de cara? Sobre a Pavarti? Não, ela fez do modo mais difícil e doloroso. Só para dizer depois "Ah, eu também sofri". Merlin, dai-me paciência!

- Olhe pelo lado dela e se isso acontecesse com você? Ou melhor, já aconteceu e você fez a mesma coisa, renunciou. Tá lembrado?

- É diferente, Harry.

- Ah, muito diferente! Você renunciou Hermione por mim, ela fez o mesmo.

- Eu não ficava me insinuando para ela, ficava? É diferente, não adianta arranjar desculpas, ela errou e não estou disposto a correr atrás.

- Olha, Rony. Você vai fazer quinze anos, sabe o que está fazendo, o que está perdendo. Não sou eu quem está mentindo para mim mesmo, é você. Já disse o que tinha que dizer, agora quem escolhe o curso da sua vida é você... Vem, vamos para a Torre.

Os dois seguiram para a Torre da Grifinória. Não falaram durante o percurso, assim que chegaram ele sentou em sua poltrona preferida e Harry se sentou ao seu lado.

Mil pensamentos passavam na cabeça de Rony. Por que Hermione fazia isso com ele? Quando aparentemente tudo se entrava nos eixos ela retornava e fazia com que seu coração se acelerasse de novo, suas pernas ficassem bambas e se sentisse extremamente desconfortável. Se Hermione não tivesse visto tudo seria diferente. Talvez a esquecesse nos beijos de Pavarti. Mas não, o destino toda hora lhe pregava uma peça, fazendo com que Hermione retornasse novamente em sua vida. O destino dele seria aquele, ser atormentado por um amor arrebatador, que o deixava tonto e angustiado. E tinha Pavarti. Ele gostava dela, mas não como Hermione. Como falar com Pavarti agora? Depois das revelações, depois dos beijos... Sua cabeça rodava e desejou que o mundo se acabasse, junto com seus problemas e angústias.

Rony se levantou, estava se sentindo extremamente desconfortável. Os olhares, cochichos... Seguiu para o seu dormitório, lá teria um pouco mais de privacidade.

- Harry, eu vou tomar um banho...

- Tudo bem, vai lá, qualquer coisa estou aqui embaixo. Está muito frio para ficar nos jardins – falou Harry.

- Harry, contou para o Rony? – perguntou Gina, aparecendo de repente.

- Contou – informou o irmão. – E quero tomar um banho agora, Gina...

- _E você não vai falar nada?_ – perguntou incrédula.

- Falar o quê? Não tem nada pra falar, o que tiver que ser será.

Harry fazia sinais estranhos para Gina.

- Rony, você está muito estranho... Achei que faria um escândalo. Ainda bem que Harry falou com você, sempre achei que era melhor, afinal são amigos.

Gina deu um abraço no irmão, não estava entendendo nada.

- Gina, _do que está falando?_ – perguntou Rony, soltando-se delicadamente dos braços da irmã.

- Ora, do que você está falando? – perguntou ela em um sorriso.

Harry se levantou rapidamente, um pouco aflito e inquieto demais.

- Rony, vamos...

- Espere aí, Harry – interrompeu Rony. – Do que mesmo estávamos falando?

- Ai, Rony! Falando do meu namoro! – Gina disse feliz, olhando para Harry, que parecia um tomate.

- _NAMORO? QUE NAMORO?_ – vociferou.

Gina arregalou os olhos e olhou Harry, que devolveu o olhar para Rony.

- Engraçadinho, quase você me pega! Eu e Harry estamos namorando, achei que...

- _Namorando? Como assim? NAMORANDO? _Você e _HARRY!_ – perguntou, espantado, e alto. Tão alto que muitos olharam o que estava acontecendo. Parecia impossível, seu melhor amigo e sua _irmã. Namorando._

- Se isso fosse verdade Harry já teria me contado, não é mesmo? – perguntou, olhando Harry furiosamente.

- Rony, aconteceram umas coisas, eu... – começou.

- Harry, você não contou a ele! Mas nós conversamos ontem sobre isso, hoje de manhã, de tarde e agora ele não sabe! – brigou Gina.

- Não, Gina, aconteceram muitas coisas hoje, eu ia falar. Eu juro, só que... Rony está com problemas...

- Harry, como você pode fazer isso comigo. E você, Virgínia? Hein? Não existe mais possibilidade de diálogo com vocês! _Não EXISTE! –_ falou Rony muito bravo. Subiu as escadas correndo, aquilo era demais para um dia só.

Se estava bravo ficou mais ainda. Harry era seu amigo, sempre quando tinha problemas o ajudava. Sempre quando acontecia algo de novo ele contava a Harry e vice-versa. Mas Harry... Rony não gostou de ser deixado de lado, ainda mais por seu amigo e irmã.

Virgínia sempre foi paparicada por todos os Weasley, principalmente por ele. Por serem os menores da família existia uma ligação muito forte entre eles, assim como Jorge e Fred. Rony e Gina discutiam até aqueles dias mas nunca guardavam mágoas. Ele, superprotetor, sempre fazia com que Gina fosse feliz. Todos aqueles anos de Hogwarts Rony ajudara a irmã de todas as formas possíveis, assim como ela o ajudava também. Mas esconder o namoro era uma traição para ele. Sempre deixou tudo em pratos limpos com os dois. Não havia motivo para esconder tamanha coisa, mas esconderam. Isso fazia com que Rony ficasse pior do que estava, se é que era possível.

Entrou no dormitório batendo a porta e encontrou sorridentes, Jorge e Fred.

- O que foi Rony? – perguntou Fred, desfazendo um pouco o sorriso.

- Estamos aqui para te parabenizar. Quem diria que o nosso irmão. O caçula dos pés grandes conseguiria uma namorada – falou Jorge alegremente.

- As notícias correm rápido, logo Hogwarts inteira já saberá! – completou Fred, bagunçando a cama de Rony.

- Fred, saia daí! Não estou namorando Pavarti, é mentira...

- Mas é o que andam falando por aí – disse Jorge. – Ora, não se envergonhe! Nós, Weasley, somos os garanhões.

- Vocês sabem do namoro de Gina e Harry? – perguntou bastante irritado.

- Ah, então é por isso que está nervoso deste jeito. Até que enfim eles te contaram, sabia que você ficaria nervoso, Gina sempre foi o seu xodózinho.

- Vocês sabiam e não contaram nada pra mim? Todo mundo sabe, menos eu! Por que todo mundo acha que tenho cara de idiota? Por que vocês não me falaram?_ Eu sou irmão dela TAMBÉM! – _reclamou raivoso.

- Justamente porque você faria este escândalo todo! Você é muito ciumento, Rony. Não é assim que as coisas funcionam – respondeu Fred. – Você e Gina sempre...

- Não interessa, eu não estou bravo só por causa disso! Vocês são um bando de traidores, como podem me esconder isso? Como vocês podem calcular os meus sentimentos? Não estou bravo por causa de ciúme, se alguém tem que ficar com a Gina melhor que seja o Harry. Ele é meu amigo, sei do que é capaz e não vai magoá-la. Estou falando que todos vocês me magoaram. Todos, sem exceção.

- Também não é para tanto! – disse Jorge, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Rony.

- Quem mais sabe disso? – perguntou, afastando-se de Jorge. – Hein, Fred? Quem mais sabe disso?

- Bem, da nossa família, todos sabem agora – contou, temendo a reação do irmão. – Contei para a Angelina....

- E eu para Alícia, que contou para Katie – completou Jorge.

- Vão embora daqui! – exclamou. – Se olhar para a cara de vocês juro que arremesso os dois pela janela. VAMOS! – expulsou.

Os gêmeos saíram mais que depressa e Rony bateu a porta.

__

"Olhos fechados, pra te encontrar. Não estou ao seu lado, mas posso sonhar. Aonde quer que eu vá, levo você no olhar. Aonde quer que eu vá, pra onde quer que eu vá... Longe daqui, longe de tudo, meus sonhos vão te buscar. Volta pra mim, vem pro mundo. Eu sempre vou te esperar.." Paralamas do Sucesso.

Mais uma noite em claro. Ele simplesmente não dormiu, não cochilou. Tantas coisas em sua cabeça, muitas revelações. Hermione cravada em seu peito, Pavarti em seus lábios. Seus sentimentos eram certos mas as idéias confusas. Era um domingo e assim que o sol apareceu na janela Rony se levantou. Olhou o espelho, estava pálido e com olheiras lilases; resultado de uma noite não dormida e lágrimas desesperadas. Não tinha idéia do que faria, eram seis e meia da manhã e já estava trocado. Decidiu fazer alguns deveres que eram para semana seguinte, quem sabe poderia distrair sua mente com Poções e Feitiços.

Ah, como ele queria conversar com alguém. Geralmente quando se sentia assim, triste, procurava Harry. Mas naquele momento era impossível procurar o amigo, ou ex-amigo. Aliás, Rony nunca se sentiu tão mal daquele jeito. Uma nuvem negra pairava sobre a sua cabeça.

Ficou um bom tempo estudando, estudando, lendo, resolvendo os exercícios. Se alguém lhe contasse que algum dia Ronald Weasley acordaria cedo em pelo domingo para estudar acharia que a pessoa era louca. Nunca foi de entrar em desespero por causa de uma prova, ficar revisando a matéria todos os dias. Nem ele e nem Harry. Hermione que enchia a cabeça dos dois com caraminholas, quantas vezes no ano anterior ficara estudando até tarde. Mas isso lembrava Hermione, conseqüentemente a dor em seu peito.

- Caiu da cama, Rony? – perguntou uma voz, atrás de si. – Preocupado com os N.O.M's? Eu também...

Era Filipe Patriani, monitor da Grifinória, amigo de Hermione. Como o detestava, sendo que Patriani nunca tinha feito nada, ou quase nada. Ele colocou sobre a mesa uma pilha de livros, de diversas cores e tamanhos.

- Que bom que está aqui, faz companhia – continuou, sorrindo com os seus dentes brancos. Para Rony, irritantemente brancos. – Você não é de muito papo comigo, não é mesmo?

- Patriani, se sabe... Por que pergunta? – retrucou amargamente.

- Oh... Eu não tenho nada com Hermione, Rony.

Rony, que estava grifando o seu livro de feitiços, parou e o encarou.

- Eu não estou com bom humor, principalmente com você... Nunca me fez nada mas eu simplesmente eu não vou muito com a sua cara. Sinto muito.

- É uma pena, Harry é muito legal, seus irmãos... Mas sempre existe uma ovelha negra na família, não é mesmo? – alfinetou sorrindo.

Rony bufou alto, pelas regras deveria respeitar o monitor. Ficou tão nervoso que não conseguiu revidar uma resposta inteligente para Patriani e voltou às suas anotações.

Aos poucos, o salão foi se enchendo com vozes e calor humano. Verificou seu relógio, eram nove horas. Sentiu uma tremenda fome, subiu a escada de caracol para guardar seus livros. Encontrou Neville de pijama, Simas se espreguiçando e Harry arrumando a cama.

- Ê, Harry! Nunca ouviu falar em magia? _Varinha_? – caçoou Simas. Harry sempre arrumava sua cama manualmente. - Olhem só o Rony, dando duro nos estudos! Também está preocupado com os N.O.M's? – perguntou com uma voz sonolenta.

- É, não quero fazer feio – respondeu, colocando seus livros em uma pequena estante.

- Hey, Rony, eu quero conversar com você – falou Harry encarando o ruivo.

- Não tenho o que conversar com você, _Potter _– disse, frisando a última palavra.

Simas e Neville olharam os dois sem entender nada.

- O que foi? Brigaram? – perguntou Neville.

- Rony, estou falando sério, não quero que as coisas fiquem assim.

- Ah, quer dizer que você vai fingir que confia mais em mim? Como vem fazendo todos estes anos? Por favor, me poupe do seu cinismo... – disse Rony saindo do quarto.

Ah, aquele seria um longo dia. Descendo a escada Rony avistou Pavarti e Lilá, que acenaram alegremente. Com as duas, tomou seu café da manhã. Longe de Hermione, dos seus irmãos e de Harry. Ninguém se aproximaria dele se Pavarti estivesse por perto, isso só aumentava os boatos sobre o suposto namoro entre os dois. Ficou andando com as duas para cima e para baixo. Era estranho andar com as garotas, sentia-se um estranho no ninho. Até que depois do almoço Lilá se separou, deixando Rony em uma situação desconfortável.

Estavam à beira do lago, que estava descongelando aos poucos. Pavarti falava o tempo todo mas seus pensamentos não estavam ali.

- Rony?

- Hum...

- O que você queria falar comigo ontem?

- Ah... Nada demais, besteiras na minha cabeça - ele se aproximou mais de Pavarti e sentiu o cheirinho fraco de morango que vinha de seus cabelos. Começou a alisá-los, ela pareceu satisfeita. Ele, confuso sobre seus atos.

Tinha que falar com ela, mas como? Estava dando a entender que gostava dela, enchendo-a de esperanças. Isso era errado, ainda sofria as conseqüências de ilusões.

- Rony... Você vai ao baile comigo?

- Baile?

- É... Em março, está perto.

- Eu não vou ao baile, tenho um compromisso marcado para o dia do baile. Senhor! - exclamou de repente - Estou atrasado! – disse, levantando-se rapidamente.

- Atrasado? Onde vai? – perguntou Pavarti ainda sentada na grama.

- O trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas! Marquei com o pessoal e estou hiper atrasado – disse, oferecendo a mão para que Pavarti pudesse se levantar. Puxou-a para cima. Ficou a olhando de pertinho e novamente os seus lábios se tocaram, ele já conhecia o jeito de Pavarti. Como ela segurava a sua cintura, de como seus lábios eram quentes, seus movimentos rápidos e precisos.

Rony parou, amaldiçoando-se, aquilo não era certo. Sorriu timidamente, girou seus calcanhares e avistou Hermione acompanhada de Harry, Gina e Patriani. Provavelmente indo visitar Hagrid. Fingiu que não viu.


	6. Salvamento

****

Capítulo seis - Salvamento

  
  
Os dias se passavam, queria passar por cima de seus sentimentos mas estava sendo difícil.__

Voe por todo o mar e volte aqui  
Voe por todo mar e volte aqui  
Pro meu peito...

Andava por Hogwarts de mãos dadas com Pavarti sem saber quanto colocaria um ponto final. Faltava-lhe coragem. Despedaçaria o coração dela, assim como fizeram com o seu um dia.

__

Se você foi, vou te esperar  
Com pensamento que só fica em você  
Aquele dia, um algo mais  
Algo que eu não poderia prever

A distância entre Hermione e Rony cada dia ficava maior. Mas os pensamentos dele cada dia ficavam mais próximo. Não pensar em Hermione era como não respirar. Não se alegar quando algo de bom acontece em sua vida. Ter fome e não comer. Não pensar em Hermione, era não viver.

__

Você passou perto de mim

Sem que eu pudesse entender  
Levou os meus sentidos todos pra você

Beijava Pavarti mas seu espírito não estava ali. Via o rosto de Hermione por todos os lados, em todos os lugares, tinha-a cravada em sua memória, em sua vida e em seus sonhos. Como um beijo poderia mudar o rumo de uma pessoa? Como um simples olhar, uma simples palavra, um toque, um sorriso podia fazer aquilo?

__

Mudou a minha vida e mais  
Pedi ao vento pra trazer você aqui  
Morando nos meus sonhos e na minha memória  
Pedi ao vento pra trazer você pra mim

Queria tê-la ao seu lado, mais que nunca. Dizer o que estava entalado. Mas o amor travava uma incrível batalha com o orgulho, infelizmente perdia todas as vezes.

__

Vento traz você de novo  
Vento faz do meu mundo novo

O orgulho matava Rony aos poucos, de forma dolorosa. Orgulho ferido, coração dilacerado.

Quantas vezes tentou contar a Pavarti os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Quantas vezes quis gritar ao mundo que amava Hermione. Quantas vezes se pegou chamando por Hermione baixinho, quando passava por ela. Quantas vezes quis chorar, quis perdoar, voltar atrás, declarar-se novamente. Temia do que poderia acontecer, depois de tudo... Tinha medo.

E voe por todo mar e volte aqui  
E voe por todo mar e volte aqui  
pro meu peito...

* * *

Aquele era o dia de falar com Pavarti e sofrer as conseqüências de seus atos. Assim que terminassem as aulas contaria a verdade. E assim o fez.

- Pavarti, eu acho que não posso mais fazer isso – disse firmemente.

- Viver como?

- Sabe... Eu deveria ter contado antes mas me faltou coragem. Eu sinto muito mas não posso continuar com isso. Não posso mais ficar com você...

Ela o olhou, parecia que previa o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu fui um estúpido de levar isso adiante e você só foi prejudicada. Não queria mesmo que acabasse assim, aliás, eu nem deveria ter continuado – continuou.

- Eu sei, Rony... – compreendeu com os olhos marejados. – Eu soube desde o começo, desde tudo, é Hermione... Não é mesmo? - Rony engoliu seco. – Você não me enganou, deixou que eu me enganasse... Eu sinto, eu vejo que você não agüenta mais tudo isso. Não sei de onde tirei a idéia de que poderia arrancá-la de seu coração, como se arranca uma roupa que não serve mais.

- Eu sinto muito, Pavarti... Sinto mesmo.

E de fato sentia, gostava de Pavarti. Não queria feri-la mas feriu. Ferimento grande e profundo. Ela olhou Rony de forma piedosa, várias lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto e ele, sem saber o que fazia naquele momento, chegou perto da garota que naquele momento tampava o rosto com as mãos. Meu Deus, quanto sofrimento poderia ser evitado, quantas feridas abertas, quantas lágrimas dolorosas. Abraçou forte e chorava baixinho também. O que Rony não chorou em uma vida chorou em dois meses. Pavarti o apertava forte, sufocando suas lágrimas. Tudo aquilo por um orgulho besta de Rony. Como era estranho ter uma garota chorando em seu ombro, geralmente quando Gina ameaçava a chorar ele contava uma piada besta, fazia uma gracinha, um truque. Sempre procurou tentar fazer com que não chorasse e muitas vezes conseguia.

Mas aquilo era diferente, Pavarti não era sua irmã, não caberia a ele contar uma piada ou fazer um truque bobinho. Ela soluçava cada vez mais alto, fazendo Rony entrar em um desespero silencioso. Aos poucos ela foi se soltando e ele pôde ver o rosto vermelho de Pavarti, o olhar desolado, as mãos tremiam.

Pavarti o olhou, tentou sorrir, mas era impossível. Com sua mão gelada, acariciou mais uma vez o rosto de Rony, secando algumas lágrimas, sentindo-o pela última vez.

- Acho melhor... – disse ela, em meio às lágrimas. – Vamos Rony... Nem tudo está perdido. Só me de um tempo, para eu botar as minhas idéias em ordem. Não quero reviver todas as sensações que tive com você. Fique o máximo longe de mim, por favor. Não fique brabo comigo mas é estranho tudo isso...

- Você não precisa se explicar.

- Mas eu quero. Você não foi o único culpado nesta história, estou falando sério. Não quero ser agradável e nem fazer escândalo, você sabe que não sou assim. Não vou me fazer de vítima porque não há vítimas aqui – disse com dificuldade.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a boca e depois tentou secar as lágrimas mas não conseguiu.

- É... Melhor eu ir... Você tem coisas para fazer, não é mesmo?

- Eu não tenho nada para fazer – contou.

- Não sabia que meninos choravam – falou, exibindo um sorriso verdadeiro. Sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas e secou as lágrimas rapidamente. Ah, como Rony odeia chorar. – Pelo menos você chora, está sentindo mesmo... Eu vou indo, qualquer coisa eu te procuro.

Beijou o rosto de Rony e foi embora. Ele preferia que Pavarti tivesse explodido, gritado, mas o sofrimento calado era pior. Sem saber para onde ir, com quem falar, seguiu ao campo de quadribol. Anoiteceu como um passe de mágica. Ficou horas nas arquibancadas. Consultou seu relógio, já era madrugada, deveria estar há muito embaixo dos cobertores, em seu dormitório. Tomava o vento gelado da madrugada, observando o céu sem estrelas, os pensamentos na lua. Ficou ali por mais uma hora, sentiu-se sonolento e dirigiu-se para o dormitório.

Descendo as escadas, ocorreu-lhe que corria um grande perigo.Andando nos jardins na calada da noite poderia ser pego e expulso da escola, quantos pontos a Grifinória perderia. Andou mais depressa e avistou alguém no lago. Ficou indignado, quem seria o louco de estar nadando naquelas águas geladas? Estavam no fim do inverno, o lago descongelava mas a água era bastante fria. Aproximou-se com cautela, queria ver quem era. Mais perto e mais parto, era uma mulher que nadava tranqüilamente. Afinal, não existia só ele de louco ali. Não haveria problema de deixar-se ver pela garota, afinal ambos estavam errados. Saiu da sombra, um pouco mais perto. Ela percebeu Rony, ficou olhando e de repente começou a acenar. "Será que conheço", pensou ele. Correu em direção ao lago, a garota não estava acenando, debatia-se na água, estava se afogando. Arrancou os sapatos, o relógio e a blusa de seu moletom. Por sorte Rony sabia nadar, aprendera há muito tempo com seu irmão Carlinhos. Como a água estava gelada, ele nadava e nunca chegava na garota. Tentou gritar alguma coisa mas estava muito frio para isso e já estava perto. Por Deus, era Hermione que estava se afogando e que agora segurava firmemente seu pescoço.

- Cãibra, me deu uma cãibra, no meu pé – informou.

Com Hermione pendurada em seu pescoço, nadou para borda. Sentia muito frio mas ela parecia estar perfeitamente bem, tirando as dores no pé. Pegou-a no colo, sempre sonhou com aquilo, não daquela forma, mas seu desejo estava se cumprindo.

Colocou com delicadeza no gramado, ela segurava a canela, fazendo caretas.

- O que eu faço? – perguntou aflito.

- Eu não sei! – disse em meio aos gemidos.

- _Pai nosso que estais no céu. Santificado seja o vosso nome. Venha a nós ao vosso reino..._ – começou Rony.

Hermione gargalhou e ele ria também, como não fazia há tempos. Pegou o pé branquinho de Hermione e começou a massagear.

- Vamos, estique seu pé – pediu ele.

Ela esticou e gritou baixinho.

- Dói.

- Eu sei que dói, mas este é o único remédio, vamos, estique.

- Você está tremendo! – disse ela esticando o pé.

- É claro, o estranho é você não estar tremendo de frio.

- Feitiço de aquecimento, Rony – informou sorrindo. – Por que você não fez o mesmo?

- Não me deram tempo, sabe... Está doendo?

- Por que você me salvou? – perguntou olhando com seus olhos castanhos.

- Mas que pergunta boba – disse ele, evitando o olhar da garota.

- Você poderia ter me deixado morrer, já que me odeia tanto assim...

- Ainda dói? – perguntou, ignorando-a.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui a esta hora? – pergunto, ainda o encarando.

- Salvando a sua vida, ainda está doendo?

- Não... Já faz um tempo que não dói mais – informou, recolhendo o pé.

- Por que não me disse antes?

- Porque estava bom...

Ela se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade. Usava um maiô verde claro, apanhou a sua varinha no meio de suas roupas e aplicou um feitiço secante. Olhou Rony, que procurava não tremer na frente dela. Como ela estava bonita, nunca pensou ver Hermione daquele jeito.

- Quer parar de me olhar assim? – pediu em um sorriso.

Rony colocou seu tênis e seu moletom.

- Você está tremendo, Rony... Deixa eu usar um feitiço para te secar...

- Não há tempo para isso, vamos, vou te levar na enfermaria.

- Não, não precisa... – disse encabulada.

- Claro que precisa, seu músculo vai ficar dolorido, vamos.

Ele, morrendo de frio, tomou Hermione em seus braços e seguiram para a ala hospitalar. Trocaram poucas palavras no caminho. Ela estava apreensiva, afinal era monitora, como explicaria tudo aquilo? Já ele não ligava muito. Sentia uma ponta de felicidade de estar com ela, de ter salvado sua vida.

- Onde está a sua namorada? - perguntou. – Pensei que ela estivesse junto com você...

- Eu _não tenho namorada_ – informou. – Nunca tive...

- E Pavarti? – perguntou interessada.

- O que tem ela? - desconversou ele.

- Não é a sua namorada?

- Por que você quer saber?

- Pare de responder as minhas perguntas com outras! – exclamou.

- Onde está o _seu namorado?_

- Que namorado?

- Aquele que vive grudado em você...

- Filipe não é meu namorado, nunca foi... De onde tirou isso?

- De nenhum lugar...

- E a Pavarti, você não me respondeu...

- Ela nunca foi a minha namorada, não tenho mais nada com ela... Aliás, eu não deveria ter feito as coisas... Pronto, chegamos – desconversou Rony.

Ele abriu a porta da enfermaria, colocou Hermione em um leito e chamou a Madame Pomfrey. Ela estava com sua tradicional touca, pantufas.

Rony inventou uma história bem elaborada, se Hermione não soubesse o que tinha acontecido teria acreditado também. Ficaria por ali durante a noite.

- Weasley, você só se esqueceu de falar por que está molhado deste jeito – falou Madame Pomfrey.

- Os gêmeos, eu estava acordado e quando descia as escadas, havia um balde não sei de onde, caiu toda esta água em mim – falou. – Coisa deles...

- Mas cairia água em Hermione também...

- Não, no salão comunal, quando encontrei Hermione.

- Oh, compreendo... Vá Weasley, vai dormir... Vou pegar uma poção, Hermione, não saia daqui – pediu a enfermeira.

Rony se virou e estava saindo quando Hermione o chamou.

- Rony... Por que você faz isso comigo?

- Fazer o quê? – perguntou, virando-se.

- Isso... Me trata deste jeito, como se eu não existisse mais.

- Está enganada – mentiu o garoto.

- É tão estranho para mim ter você tão longe assim...

- Longe? – perguntou, fingindo-se de desentendido.

- Não queria ter causado aquele transtorno, naquele dia... Nas arquibancadas – lembrou Hermione. – Você me deixava feliz e agora... Não quero que amanhã você não olhe para mim, como não tivesse acontecido nada.

- Hermione... – murmurou.

Era sempre assim tê-la por perto... Mãos suadas, palavras travadas, coração pulsando e pernas bambas.

- Porque você faz isso comigo, Rony? – perguntou novamente. – Me deixa louca deste jeito...

Hermione saiu com dificuldade de seu leito.

- Não sei aonde você que chegar.

- Eu sinto muito por aquele dia, ter te beijado foi a melhor e a pior coisa na minha vida... – contou.

- Sente nada, você deveria ter contado a verdade – discordou. – Mas você escondeu, eu quebrei a minha cara.

- Você não pode falar assim! Sofri também, até mais que você, muito mais.

- Não quero falar sobre isso, não quero relembrar... Hermione, melhor você se deitar.

- Não quero me deitar e não quero mais ficar brigada com você – disse firmemente, ajeitando o cabelo, que estava um pouco bagunçado.

- Mas nós não estamos brigando.

- Não, olha, não fala com mais ninguém. Até Harry, que é seu amigo.

Hermione tinha pisado em seu calo, aquela história de esconder o namoro foi dolorida para ele.

- Todos sabiam do namoro dos dois, todos. Fui o último a saber. Acha isso legal? Ficar sendo poupado de uma coisa... Francamente, todo mundo fica tirando conclusões sobre mim! Que tipo de cara você acha que eu sou?

Hermione suspirou fundo e deu alguns passos, com certa dificuldade, na direção de Rony.

- Não é bem assim, Gina estava com medo, insegura de contar o que estava acontecendo.

- Gina é minha _irmã! Irmã!_ Não tem justificativa, eu não sou um maníaco depressivo. Se Virgínia tem que ficar com alguém que seja Harry. Meu amigo, confio nele... Confiava, não sei... Não arrancaria o olho de ninguém – Hermione sorriu. – Fiquei chateado, você não ficaria?

- Como Harry diz, você é um perfeito cabeça dura. Ele queria ter contado pra você mas a Gina é que estava segurando... Mas você vai continuar agindo assim?

- Eu não mudei nada, foram vocês que mudaram, me poupando, escondendo as coisas... Não tenho mais o que fazer aqui... Tchau, Hermione.

Ele a olhou mais uma vez. Rosto pálido, cabelo bagunçado, lábios rosados, jeito desajeitado. Era pela menina de olhar tristonho que seu coração balançava, trepidava em seu peito. Fechou a porta e sorriu com alegria. Como disse Pavarti, nem tudo estava perdido.


	7. O baile

****

iCapítulo sete – O baile

Rony chegou ao seu aposento um pouco mais seco, um pouco mais feliz. Deitou em sua cama, como estava com sono. Pensou em dormir daquele jeito mesmo, um pouco molhado, um pouco seco, até que espirrou.

- Saúde – disse uma voz abafada. – Por onde esteve?

Ele não pôde responder, espirrou três vezes seguidas.

- Fica tomando aquele vento nas arquibancadas, olha só... Ainda por cima arrasta a Pavarti junto.

Rony espirrou mais uma vez.

- Harry, estou bem. Pavarti não estava comigo, vá dormir – falou, arrancando sua roupa molhada e jogando no chão, como o de costume.

Tossiu a noite toda. Acordou com uma dorzinha de cabeça, o nariz vermelho e escorrendo. Escolhera uma péssima hora para se resfriar, faltava quatro dias para apresentação do trabalho, não queria estar daquele jeito, não mesmo.

Desceu para tomar café acompanhado de Simas e Neville. Não tinha visto Pavarti nem Hermione. Entrou no salão comunal e sentiu um frio na barriga, Pavarti estava com uma cara péssima. Que constrangimento, um dia juntos e depois tudo acabado.

Assim que sentou, Lilá lhe lançou um olhar estranho. Patil o olhou, sorriu fraquinho.

- Bom dia, Rony – ela cumprimentou.

- Bom dia... – respondeu encabulado.

- Resfriado?

- Um pouco...

- Seu nariz está vermelho, acho melhor você tomar alguma poção para resolver isso – aconselhou Pavarti, gentilmente.

- Rony, não acredito que você está resfriado! – brigou Lilá. – E agora?

- Um zerão! – brincou Neville. Ambos faziam parte do trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas.

- Quando ela souber... Vai te matar - falou Lilá, referindo-se a Persephone.

- Quem vai matar quem? – perguntou Hermione se sentando à mesa.

- Gramond, quando souber que Rony está gripado... – contou Neville. – Quantas vezes ela falou para você não tomar vento, Rony?

Rony tinha um acesso de tosse, tossia, tossia. Foi ficando vermelho e sem fôlego.

- Rony vai morrer hoje. Com sua tosse ou pelas mãos de Persephone! – supôs Lilá.

Rony se levantou e estendeu sua mão para Pavarti. Ela olhou, sem entender nada, Hermione também olhou e fez uma cara estranha.

- Tenho que falar com você, é rápido – contou Rony.

- Rony...

- Vai logo, Pá! – disse Lilá, empurrando a amiga para fora do banco. Ela se levantou, mas não pegou na mão de Rony.

Ele disse que a seguisse. Encontravam-se no saguão.

- Sei que você não quer falar mais comigo mas eu tenho que te dar isso...

- Não seja exagerado – discordou ela acanhada.

Ele apanhou um cordão de seu bolso.

- Um dia meu pai me deu este cordão, tinha uns oito anos. Contou que era pra eu usar e dar para alguém que eu realmente gostasse... Quero te dar isso porque você é muito importante para mim...

- Rony, não precisa...

- Mas eu quero te dar, de verdade... A primeira namorada a gente nunca esquece e para eu não ser esquecido também quero que fique com isso.

Rony pendurou o cordão no pescoço cheiroso de Pavarti. Era um cordão de ouro com um pingente, estava escrito _'Amigos para todo o sempre'_.

- Eu não tenho palavras, Rony... Muito obrigada – agradeceu, os olhos marejados. Ele sorriu, estava chateado, Pavarti não estava um pouco abatida.

- Ficou resfriado, eu vivia dizendo para sair daquele vento infernal.

- Mas eu gosto do vento, você sabe disso... – contou. – Vamos terminar de tomar o café.

- Não, eu já tinha terminado mesmo, peça para Lilá pegar as minhas coisas... – pediu Pavarti.

Ele se dirigiu novamente para o Salão Principal. Lá estava Persephone, com uma cara feia, brigando mais uma vez com Gina.

- Aí está você, Ronald! O que diabos pensa que faz com a sua vida? – falou ela muito brava.

- Eu estou um pouco gripado – disse com tom anasalado.

- _Um pouco?_ Sem comentários – ela se aproximou de Rony e cochichou em seu ouvido. – Você e Lilá são os vocalistas! Uma poção não resolverá! Lembra_, sem magia_!

- Gramond, é só Rony tomar uma poção e pronto! Sem escândalos e sem confusões – falou Harry, só agora Rony tinha percebido a sua presença.

- O dia que precisar de alguma opinião sua, Potter James, choverá Poção do Amor! Não se meta onde não é chamado! – disse rispidamente.

- Não fale assim com ele – defendeu Gina.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo, Virgínia? Minha discussão é com Ronald e não com você, garota petulante. Depois conversamos, você e todo o resto – e saiu, dirigindo-se à mesa sonserina. Persephone andava com os alunos da Sonserina, junto com Draco Malfoy, que parecia ser seu amigo.

- Não agüento mais ela – falou Gina bem alto.

Rony se sentou à mesa, estava faminto e tinha pouco tempo para comer. Harry ficava olhando para ele, esperando alguma coisa.

- O que foi? – perguntou.

Gina olhou para o irmão surpresa.

- Nada... E a tosse? – perguntou Harry.

- Está tudo bem comigo.

- Santo Deus, quer dizer que está tudo em paz agora? – perguntou um Jorge sorridente.

- Sempre esteve tudo em paz – falou Rony, levantando-se.

- É UM BOM COMEÇO! – gritou Fred, feliz.

* * *

Três dias se passaram e Rony mais nervoso do que nunca. A apresentação estava deixando muito nervoso, os ensaios intensificados e sua tosse tinha melhorado um pouco. Rony reconheceu como um trouxa sofria quanto tinha uma gripe qualquer. O professor não permitia o uso da magia em seus trabalhos, afinal os trouxas não tinham o conhecimento desta. Aprender tocar baixo naquele curto espaço de tempo foi difícil. Tinha começado a aprender no meio de novembro, a idéia da banda foi de Persephone. Rony no baixo, Neville na bateria, Persephone na guitarra e Lilá ficou com o violão. Rony e Neville não sabiam tocar nenhum instrumento sem ajuda da magia.

Estava sendo difícil guardar aquele segredo, por precaução Persephone lançou o feitiço trava língua, mesmo que quisesse não conseguiria contar nada.

O trabalho era sobre mitos trouxas, Persephone resolveu tudo sozinha, quando Rony se deu conta levava bronca por errar o compasso, tocar devagar ou rápido demais. O mesmo com Neville, que "esquecia" dos outros e tocava rápido demais. Foi um trabalho árduo mas até que aprenderam rápido. As garotas só precisavam praticar mais, aperfeiçoar o que sabiam. A banda não tinha nome e muitas vezes entravam em conflito com o assunto, até que concluíram que não teria nome algum, afinal durariam apenas uma noite.

Percebeu que Pavarti estava melhor, conversavam um pouco, Hermione observava mas não falava nada. A relação dos dois estava estável, depois da noite do salvamento não conversaram mais. Por falta de tempo de ambas partes. Hermione organizava o baile, que tinha como tema os anos sessenta trouxas. Idéia de Melane, professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E Rony ensaiando diariamente, depois das aulas.

Trocava algumas palavras com Harry, o rancor e orgulho finalmente haviam se dissipado. Conversaram como adultos, um pediu desculpa ao outro. Rony fez o mesmo com seus irmãos, Jorge, Fred e Gina. Como sentia falta de todos eles.

Eram onze e meia da noite, chegava do penúltimo ensaio. Estava ansioso, seria o grande dia. Primeiro de março, dia da apresentação, dia que completaria quinze anos. Encontrou Hermione arrumando a enorme mesa de estudos.

- O que faz acordado? – perguntou ajeitando uns papéis.

- Nada, tenho autorização para ficar fora da cama.

- Eu sei... Ainda está brabo?

Por Merlin, como ela o deixava tão nervoso.

- Com o quê?

- Não se faça de bobo.

- Por quê? Você está braba?

- Como me irrita isso que você faz.

- Irritar como? – perguntou aproximando vagarosamente.

- Você me responde com outras perguntas, precisa largar esta mania.

- Que mania? – perguntou Rony sorridente. – Amanhã você vai com quem ao baile?

- Com ninguém – falou esperançosa. – E você, vai com quem?

- Eu não vou ao baile, Hermione.

- Como, não vai ao baile? Garotas é que não faltam...

- Porque não vai com ninguém, garotos é que não faltam!

- Mas eu vou ao baile, diferente de você.

- Quem sabe eu apareço por lá... Por que o interesse?

- Pare com isso, Rony! Irrita, sabia?

Rony tinha tanto para dizer mas não sabia como. Da última vez que superou a sua timidez ouviu palavras rudes de Hermione. Ele se aproximou, tocou o rosto da garota, que estremeceu.

- Por que faz isso comigo, Rony... Por quê? – murmurou em seu ouvido.

Ele olhava Hermione, como sonhou com aquilo de novo. Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés, ele abraçou Hermione, sentindo o cheirinho dela. Cheirava chocolate. Rony amava chocolates. Estavam quase se beijando mas parou no meio do caminho. Afastou-se de Hermione, ela o olhou sem entender nada. _"Sou um idiota"_, pensou Rony. Estava com medo de beijá-la, e relembrar a sensações que os lábios de Hermione faziam sobre os seus. Murmurou algo que seria um tchau e subiu para o dormitório.

* * *

Foi acordado por Neville, tomou um banho rápido e encontraram-se com Lilá e Persephone, que estava uma pilha de nervos. Neville parecia ser o mais calmo de todos, já estava acostumado a lidar com platéias, afinal era o goleiro do time da Grifinória.

No ensaio correu tudo bem, aliás perfeitamente bem. Todos em perfeita harmonia. Passou a tarde toda com os três, conversando, ensaiando, levando broncas. Ganhou presentes também. De Neville um bastão de batedor, para jogar quadribol. Rony estava sendo treinado pelos seus irmãos, próximo candidato à vaga no time, junto com ele mais alguns alunos treinavam. O time ficaria desfalcado e Alicia organizava os treinos para os novatos. Lilá o presenteou com um novo relógio porque o dele estava caindo aos pedaços, Persephone disse que daria o dela mais tarde.

O baile começava às sete e meia. Teria que estar no Salão Principal antes das sete, estava atrasado. Eram seis horas, entrou na torre Grifinória como um flash.

- Rony! – chamou Pavarti.

- Olá – cumprimentou, parando de subir as escadas.

- Todos estão te procurando, por onde esteve?

- É...

- Deixa pra lá, queria te dar os parabéns! – disse, abraçando-o. Fazia tempo que não sentia o cheiro fraquinho de morango que Pavarti Patil possuía. Ela o soltou e estendeu um pacote grande e fino.

- Espero que goste! Bem... Deixe-me ir, mais tarde é o baile... Com quem você vai? Hermione me disse que você não vai, por quê?

- Pelo mesmo motivo de Lilá!

- Mas Lilá disse que ia...

- Ué... Eu vou parecer por lá – falou sorrindo. – E você vai com Simas, já falei para ele ter cuidado com você.

Pavarti ficou vermelha. Sorriu para Rony e saiu.

Entrou no quarto, Harry estava dormindo e Simas mexendo em alguma coisa em seu baú. Havia alguns presentes em sua cama mas resolveu abrir mais tarde.

- Nossa, até que enfim apareceu! Você e Neville foram seqüestrados ou coisa parecida? – disse Simas caminhando em sua direção. – Tá difícil, hein? PARABÉNS! – gritou a última palavra. Rony foi jogado na cama de Neville e Simas começou a bagunçar-lhe o cabelo. Aquela era a forma de parabenizar os amigos. Harry olhou para eles, acordou com a bagunça.

- Olá, Bela Adormecida? Já estava chamando a Gina pra te acordar! – caçoou Simas.

Rony apanhou sua roupa e foi tomar seu banho. Colocou sua roupa, Lilá e Persephone com idéias femininas. Aquela gravata borboleta era ridícula, o terno preto.

- É só por esta noite – falou Neville, arrumando-lhe a gravata.

- Olha a idéia de trasgo, ou como diria os trouxas, idéia de jerico! – reclamou Rony.

Neville e Rony, depois se arrumaram, colocaram os sapatos lustrosos, passaram alguma loção. Teve que ouvir gozações, por incrível que pareça, Rony era muito vaidoso.

Por fim, lá estavam eles. As horas passaram como segundos. Todos posicionados no palco, Persephone estava de terno também. Lilá usava um vestido lilás bem simpático. Rony segurava o seu baixo, as mãos trêmulas, o coração saltitante, até Neville estava tenso, girava as baquetas no ar nervosamente.

Rony espiou pela fresta da cortina, assim como nos outros anos o Salão estava lotado e bastante decorado. Sentia seu estômago subir e descer como se fosse um elevador trouxa. Dumbledore falava com os alunos, era a hora. As cortinas abririam em alguns segundos, Lilá sorria esquisito para Rony, sorriso nervoso.

- Com vocês, a banda de Hogwarts! NO NAME!

"No name"? – perguntou-se.

Tarde demais, as cortinas se abriram, era incrível como conseguia pensar em tantas coisas em frações de segundos. A platéia exclamou "Ooohhhh". Ouviu algo que seria a contagem regressiva de Neville. "Qual era mesmo a primeira música?", perguntou-se.


	8. Presente de Aniversário

**Capítulo oito – Presente de aniversário**

"Love me do, Rony... Love do", respondeu para si.

_Love, love me do  
You know I love you  
I'll always be true  
So please love me do, who ho love me do_

As palavras saíam sem querer da boca de Rony, assim como os acordes do baixo. Cantava sem saber o que estava cantando, tocava sem saber o que estava tocando. Agia por impulso e segurava o instrumento com força, com medo que escapasse por entre seus dedos. Estava tenso, tanto, que nem se mexia muito e olhava para o vazio. Até que acabou e no segundo seguinte, começou outra canção. Ficou mais calmo, olhou para o lado, lá estava Persephone tocando a guitarra, tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios. Lilá mexia com a platéia e percebeu que era o mais tenso ali.

Varreu o salão com os olhos, todos dançavam, alguns acenavam para Rony e ele retribuía com um sorriso. Harry e Gina estavam dançando totalmente fora do ritmo, atrapalhados, mas pareciam estar gostando. Virgínia parecia estar feliz e Harry mais ainda. Rony não poderia negar, era extremamente estranho ver os dois juntos, nunca tinha pensado naquilo. Seu melhor amigo namorando sua irmã, mas estava feliz por eles. Depois seus olhos passaram por Pavarti, parecia estar se divertindo também. Estava sentada, conversando com Simas. Mas queria saber de Hermione, onde estaria? Como monitora, Rony imaginou, deveria estar lá, mas no momento não a estava encontrando. Era a hora de falar ao microfone, ficou nervoso de repente.

- Olá, Hogwarts! – gritou Lilá muito animada.

Os alunos vieram abaixo, foi uma gritaria total, especialmente da Grifinória, pois a banda era composta de alunos desta casa.

- OLÁ HOGWARTS!- gritou Lilá, desta vez mais alto. O barulho foi maior ainda.

Rony se sentiu extremamente satisfeito.

- Este é o nosso projeto de Estudo dos Trouxas e Persephone Gramond resolveu montar uma banda. Nesta noite cantaremos somente músicas dos Beatles, grupo que fez muito sucesso em todo mundo trouxa. Foi um mito, muitos adolescentes de nossa idade ainda gostam de Beatles – contou Lilá.

Era a deixa de Rony, por alguns segundos achou que sua voz não sairia.

- Fizeram tanto sucesso – disse com uma voz trêmula – que um dos seus integrantes, Jonh Lennon, for morto por beatlemaníaco.

Ao passo que falava ia se acalmando. Procurava Hermione com os olhos, não a achava. Ao longo do show foi se soltando, Rony fazia o que bem entendia, ia de um lado para outro no palco, mexia com a platéia. Persephone continuava irredutível, seca como sempre. No começo da apresentação ela riu mas depois, quando estava tudo estabilizado, ficou com sua conhecida cara fechada.

Rony pensou em procurá-la na pista de dança assim que terminasse a música que estava tocando, falaria com Persephone, e assim o fez.

- Persephone, eu posso descer um pouco?

- Quem bexiga de moça, Ronald – caçou a guitarrista.

- Não, eu queria falar com alguém...

- Deixe para falar depois!

- Depois é muito tarde.

- Está ficando louco?

- O professor já nos avaliou, vamos, não custa nada.

- É claro que custa – disse, alterando o tom da voz. – Quem vai ficar no seu lugar?

- Você, Pavarti sabe tocar guitarra... É quase a mesma coisa.

- O que está acontecendo, reunião e ninguém me chamou? – brincou Lilá.

Rony explicou brevemente o que se passava.

- Vai, Rony... Nós cuidados do resto, volte logo! – falou Lilá. – Neville, o que você acha?

Neville fez sinal de positivo, por de trás da bateria.

– Vai, lá!

Persephone fez uma careta e ele saiu em busca de Hermione. Muitos o parabenizaram, recebeu alguns tapinhas nas costas. Localizou Harry dançando com sua irmã.

- Ei, Harry – chamou, cutucando o amigo nas costas. – Viu a Hermione?

Ele se virou, num sorriso só.

- Hum, quer dizer que era isso que você andava fazendo? Uma banda! Não sabia que você tocava – disse alegremente.

- Nem eu... Desde quando você toca aquele troço?- perguntou sua irmã.

- Depois eu explico, vocês viram Hermione? – perguntou novamente.

- Ah, sim... Hermione estava aqui, foi falar com a Chang - informou Gina.

Ele nem agradeceu, esbarrava em alguns casais enquanto percorria o enorme Salão. Avistou Cho Chang com o grupo de amigas mas Hermione não estava entre elas. Sentiu um pequeno desespero até avistar Filipe Patriani acompanhado de Hermione. Ela usava um vestido preto afinado na cintura, que fazia um lindo contraste com a pele branca. O cabelo estava preso sem nenhum fio solto, em um discreto laço preto. Pelo decote em "V", podia observar uma correntinha delicada, mas não conseguiu identificar de longe, dando destaque ao seu colo. Ficou enciumado, aproximou-se de Hermione e a puxou pelo braço.

- Quer dançar comigo? – sussurrou no ouvido dela. As bochechas da garota ficaram vermelhinhas e sorriu timidamente. – Hein?

- Mas nós já estamos dançando...

- Estamos? – perguntou, conduzindo Hermione pela cintura.

- Você é louco, Rony.

Ele sorriu, não se importou de estar vermelho e não saber dançar, ela parecia não se importar também. Ignoravam o ritmo da música, dançavam lentamente pelo Salão. Ela apoiava sua cabeça no peito de Rony, ele carinhava seus cabelos com cheirinho de chocolate. Dançavam lentamente pelo Salão, vivendo o momento, seguindo os passos do coração.

- Você não vai falar nada? – perguntou Hermione.

- Existem momentos que não precisamos falar nada, apenas sentir... É o que estou fazendo agora.

A música não queria acabar, para a sorte de ambos. Rony tinha os olhos fechados, assim como Hermione. Abraçados, um sentindo o calor do outro, dando passos curtos, fora do ritmo da música, mas seguindo o coração. Assim se encontravam Hermione e Rony, no meio do Salão, recebendo olhares, arrancando suspiros e risadinhas. E assim permaneceram mais alguns minutos.

- Rony, eu acho que a música acabou...

- Eu sei – ele confirmou. - É que está tão bom aqui.

Ele tirou seus braços, que envolviam amorosamente o corpo de Hermione. Ela tinha um sorriso tímido. Ele se aproximou, cheirando-lhe o pescoço e dando um beijo no canto da boca.

- Até mais, Hermione – falou baixinho em seu ouvido.

Voltou ao palco às pressas. Todas as canções que tocou e cantou foram para Hermione. Enquanto cantava mantia seus olhos presos na garota vestida de preto, ela fazia o mesmo. E assim foi, ao longo do show.

Finalmente, ou infelizmente, a última canção tinha sido tocada. Rony não sabia se era bom porque queria encontrar logo Hermione. Se era ruim, pois nunca mais sentir a sensação estranha, engraçada, pavorosa, divertida de estar à frente de uma enorme platéia. Despediram-se do público. Lilá e Neville saíram rapidamente, queriam aproveitar mais alguma coisa, talvez aquela música ambiente que soava ao longo do Salão anunciando o final do baile. Persephone e Rony guardavam os instrumentos, desta vez com magia.

- Ronald, quero lhe entregar uma coisa, agora que estamos sozinhos.

Ele caminhou rapidamente em direção a garota.

- Está aqui, o seu presente – disse ela, estendendo um livro grosso, amarelado e velho.

- Um livro... – comentou, desanimado. Aquele seria um belo presente a Hermione. A velharia tinha como título "Poções e seus ensinamentos".

- Não é apenas _um livro – _contou. – Você tem que saber _usá-lo_.

Ela tomou o livro das mãos de Rony.

- Preste atenção, ele está encantado. E não é bem um _presente_, é um empréstimo prolongado. O livro não é meu, portanto, cuidado.

- Um presente que não é _presente_?

- Você vai ter que saber como usa-lo, daí sim, será um presente. Observe, Weasle_y. Kolobra!_ – disse, apontando sua varinha para o livro.

As palavras sumiram, surgindo outras. Agora, na capa marrom podia-se ler "_Arte da animagia_".

- Nossa, um livro de...

- Sim, sim. Veja lá o que vai fazer com ele, Ronald. Não quero me meter em encrenca por sua causa, faça valer a pena – falou um pouco entusiasmada.

- Você usa o livro?

- Perguntas idiotas, respostas cretinas.

- Ah, você é péssima em TransformaçõesPichi1 ! – falou sorrindo. – Havia me _esquecido_ disso.

- Vai, suma daqui antes que eu me arrependa! – exclamou brava.

- E o livro?

- Eu passo no dormitório e deixo lá, não quero que todos vejam você circulando com ele pra lá e para cá. Vai, some logo, Weasley!

- Obrigado, quem sabe eu te dou algo de aniversário!

Desceu do palco, o Salão estava praticamente vazio. Havia alguns alunos mas Rony não os conhecia. Seguiu com tristeza para fora do Salão, quando subia as escadas ouviu a voz de Hermione.

- Hey, Rony!

Desta vez estava acompanhada de Cho Chang. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso e caminhou em direção as duas.

- Olá, Rony - saudou Cho com alegria em sua voz.

- Oi – respondeu um pouco desanimado.

- Então, Hermione, nos falamos amanhã... Reunião geral, avise o Patriani – informou Chang.

- Ah, Filipe já deve estar sabendo – respondeu Hermione rapidamente.

Se despediram com um beijo na bochecha, Rony também ganhou um. Cho se retirou, deixando os dois a sós. Alguns segundos em silêncio foram o suficiente para deixar Rony sem ação.

- Quer dar uma volta? - convidou sem pensar muito no que estava dizendo, oferecendo seu braço direito. Ela aceitou e seguiram para os jardins de Hogwarts.

- Sabe, é um pouco perigoso ficar circulando pelo jardim a esta hora – falou Hermione cautelosa.

- Você está brincando comigo, né?

- Não...

- Você estava nadando no lado de madrugada!

- Oh, aquilo foi um surto meu... - Rony sorriu enquanto ela se explicava. – Eu acho que nem sabia o que estava fazendo.

O ruivo parou de andar e ficou de frente paraa garota.

- Eu levei um susto quando percebi que era você. Fiquei com medo que você morresse...

- Mas eu teria, se não tivesse me salvado. Obrigada, _Ron_.

"Ron", perguntou a ele, "Ela me chamou de Ron!".

- Estou a sua disposição... Eu também estaria morto se não conseguisse te salvar.

- Que bom que está aqui...

Ele encostou seu rosto contra a face de Hermione, beijou-a no pescoço, causando à garota um arrepio que percorreu toda sua espinha. Do pescoço, passou para a maçã do rosto, canto dos lábios e finalmente chegando a boca.

Hermione tinha um gosto diferente, maçã com canela. Os lábios quentes da garota faziam pressão contra os de Rony, que agora a puxava para mais perto. Ela passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, entregando-se totalmente ao tão esperado beijo.

Hermione terminou o beijo em um sorriso.

- Por que você ri?- perguntou Rony, encarando-a com os narizes quase se encostando.

- Porque estou feliz, Ronald Weasley.

- Então me deixe feliz também - disse, puxando-a para mais um beijo apaixonado.

Beijar Hermione era tão diferente. Beijos calmos, alternando a velocidade, apaixonantes, um pouco desesperados.

- Rony... Feliz aniversário. O seu presente está...

- Shiii – interrompeu docemente, colocando seus dedos sobre os lábios quentes dela. – _Você é o meu presente._

Não fazia uma noite bonita, não havia estrelas no céu, a lua se escondia por detrás das montanhas. Talvez, se não houvesse o baile, dança, sussurros, arrepios, calores, beijos amorosos e demorados, nem Rony nem Hermione se lembrariam da primeira noite de março. Passaria batido, sem memórias e fatos especiais.

Mas naquela noite um certo casal, depois de dificuldades e angústias, desilusões e palavras mal entendidas, conflitos e lágrimas à meia noite, trocavam beijos e palavras de amor no jardim de Hogwarts. Um dia palco de uma desilusão, agora testemunha do amor que nascia e crescia ainda mais no coração de ambos, que se fundiam e tornavam-se um só.

**Fim!**

* * *

**N/A:** Haja paciência pra aguentar todo este tempo pedindo por atualizações, hein? Mas a culpa é todinha minha... Sou enrolada demais e isso está se tornando uma coisa mais odiosa com o passar dos tempos. Mas está aí

Well, agradecimentos a todo mundo que me mandou e-mail e para aqueles que deixaram comentários aqui no Agradecimentos em especial pra **Carola** (Carol Weasley) corre e abraça a Carola e pra **Píchi** que betou tudo isso e que salvou a minha vida diversas vezes. Love you, girls!


End file.
